A Wedding Affair
by ILoveTedyBear
Summary: An idea I have been playing with for Jason and Annabeth. I know this pairing is mostly despised by many ppl. So a big warning to those who hate smut or Jasabeth. Don't like it, don't read it. Disclaimer I don't own the cover image or characters from the Percy Jackson universe.


**A Wedding Affair**

"Hurry the fuck up and fuck me!" Annabeth screamed and pleaded to her lover.

To be completely honest, Annabeth had no idea how she got into this position at all. All she could remember was her best friend Piper helping her out with her wedding dress before she left. Now, she was quiet a mess. Sitting on the edge of a beautiful marble table, her tan long legs wrap around the waist of a man who is her future husband's best friend, begging for him to fuck her hard. Although they had done these secrets acts together before, they certainly didn't planned on doing it on the night of Annabeth's special day with her soon-to-be husband, Percy.

Percy had been Annabeth's boyfriend since they were young and stupid in camp half-blood, and she had always knew she loves Percy once they were able to develop feelings for one another. But when Percy introduced her to his new friend, Jason, the son of Zeus, it was like she had hit a brick wall. There was an instant chemistry when they first met, but they never did admit it until that one faithful day where they were alone walking in the woods in camp. It took only one whole day before Annabeth realized her hidden feelings for Jason and ended up having wild sex with him behind Percy's back. After that, it was like the floodgates were burst open. Sometimes they would tease each other subtly behind Percy's back, and when that wasn't enough, they turned from being friends to friends with benefits. And then when that wasn't enough, they've gone from friends with benefits to being literal fuck buddies. Doing it behind Percy's back every chance they get. And today was no exception.

As a matter of fact, Annabeth could recall the details of her losing her anal virginity to Jason. It brought her a wave of pleasure she wasn't able to have with Percy, who love her too much to get rough with her and her secret desires. She remembered the first time when Jason couldn't pull out early and came inside her for the first time. That was the dirtiest she had felt after Jason filled her up with his cream. She remembered having sex right in the bathroom with Jason while Percy was sleeping in the other room, and letting Jason cum inside her multiple times that night. She remembered the ecstasy that Jason brought her when he fucked her on her hands and knees and on her shared bed with Percy, smacking her ass and pulling her messy blond hair back. It was an unbelievable feeling. The fact is, Annabeth was cheating on Percy, the man she loves since she first met him. And she was cheating on him with his best friend. It made her feel completely naughty and she loved the feeling.

"You are so wet for me, Annabeth." Jason said quickly, teasing her opening with the tip of his cock.

In such a compromising position, Annabeth thought about how this would look if they were to get caught, but at the moment all that only seemed to excite her more, especially on her special wedding night.

"Just fuck me, Jason." Annabeth moaned in pleasure and annoyance, "It's almost time."

Jason smirked, pushing the tip inside that wet and tight pussy, "Whatever you say, Princess."

In one stroke, Annabeth was stuffed with Jason's mighty cock in a mere seconds before a wordless cry escape her wanton moaning. In other circumstances, Annabeth might have screamed at the sheer size of Jason's cock running up her pussy, but knowing that her family and the guest are all around the church, she knew she had to keep her moans and screams to a minimum. It was painstaking at work, but she managed to make it work by sucking and biting down on her middle finger.

"I love it when you give me that puppy look." Jason said, slowly gaining a rhythm that was enough to make Annabeth lose her mind.

Annabeth was certainly in heaven when Jason started to pump in and out of her. Although Jason's cock had been in her for more times than she could remembered, maybe even more than Percy's, she never got used to the feeling of his huge cock in her tight pussy. His tendency to thrust his whole cock inside her when he was about to cum just added to the exotic feeling.

"Harder…" Annabeth whimpered cutely with her eyes half closed, "Let me have it."

It was another thing about having sex with Jason that never was with Percy, Jason actually listen to what she wants and having the skills to back it up. With Percy, it was always loving and slow and him worrying about hurting her. As soon as those words left her mouth, Jason laughed slightly before gripping her waist with both hands and process to thrust like an animal. Annabeth couldn't help but let out a light scream, chewing harder on her fingers as Jason went to town on her tight pussy with wild abandonment.

"Oh! Oooh!" Annabeth squealed as Jason picked up the pace.

Their hips smacked into one another each time Jason thrusted forward, making Annabeth take his whole length while stretching her nicely. Annabeth was really ready to scream and let lose herself. It didn't even seem to matter to her anymore that her own wedding, her family, and her friends was waiting for her and that Percy is also probably worry about her too.

"You like that?" Jason asked the blonde goddess that he had under his grasp.

Annabeth was beyond the use of words anymore. All she could do is pray to herself that she won't make too much noise fucking Jason so that others might come looking for her.

"Yes!" She screamed a whisper, "Keep fucking me… I am close."

Jason laughed, going even faster and smacking their hips together making loud slapping sound that could be heard throughout the room. For as much slapping of their hips and their moans that they made, it didn't matter to Jason as much as it did for Annabeth. She was definitely scared that they were going to get caught cheating, but that only seemed to thrill her to her core even more. As far as Jason was concerned, he wanted to make as much noise smacking his hips and grinding against her as possible. Jason always knew how Annabeth was when they had sex. He knew every little darkest secret she had, and especially when they are doing it behind Percy's back. He knew how horny she would get when they do it while Percy is somewhere close to them, and it brought him waves of ecstasy knowing that his best friend didn't know that he was doing his girlfriend behind his back. Just that thought alone was making this affair feel so alive and exciting.

"Oh Yes!" Annabeth moaned, feeling Jason's cock throb inside her, "Fuck me harder!"

To some degree, Annabeth couldn't say that she didn't enjoy this happening to her on her wedding night. After all, she had been deprived of Jason's cock for about a week since she was too busy planning her wedding. It was somehow refreshing to have him take her on the night that she was supposed to marry Percy.

"God! You are so sexy!" Jason moaned with Annabeth.

With her long legs wrapped around Jason's waist, Annabeth was closed to cumming. She could also tell that Jason was closed too, the way he smacked into her harder and faster could only meant that. She closed her eyes, waiting for that inevitable to come.

"I am going to cum!" Jason heard Annabeth screamed, suddenly feeling her walls clenching tight around his shaft.

As Jason fucked her while she was just minutes from cumming, he couldn't believe the sight that he was looking at himself. When he first walk into the room, he thought he was only going to congratulate her for getting marry. Then he saw her in her wedding dress and one thing led to another and, well… Now he's fucking her in her beautiful white dress, about to cum and filled up her pussy up with his hot creamy semen. Seeing her filthy smile and that smutty look she was giving him, he couldn't help but make a remark about her.

"I bet you love it too, don't you?" Jason suddenly asked, smirking and looking at Annabeth's with her legs spread open for him as he fucked her harder, "Letting me fuck you while your boyfriends is downstairs waiting."

Annabeth moaned hard. Even though Annabeth had always consider herself a "good girl", she couldn't resist how turn on it was to hear Jason dirty talk her. Not to mention that what Jason said was true. She was loving the feeling of him running his cock in and out of her while Percy is just downstairs waiting for the wedding to start. Just thinking about Percy was already enough to make her orgasm hard.

"You are unbelievable." Annabeth moaned, throwing her head back and roll her eyes in eutrophic ecstasy.

Her right hand was holding around Jason's shoulder and neck, digging her hands into his bare skin. Meanwhile, her left hand went behind her back to support herself from the incoming assault of Jason's hard fucking. Jason found her pose to be incredibly sexy, especially with her tan long legs in white stockings wrap around his waist, encouraging him to really let her have it.

"Oh! Ooohh! Oh!" Annabeth moaned again, "Oh God! I am… Mmm, I am going to cum!"

Jason felt Annabeth pussy grip around his big shaft tightly, milking him for all he's got. Letting her have his entire length, he thrusted as hard as he could into her cunt. Once, twice, and a third hard stroke later he was ready to bust his nut. He quickly buried himself balls deep in her cunt and came inside her with a low guttural moan.

"Mmm… Mmm…." Annabeth couldn't control herself when Jason came inside her. She screamed and moaned, which is bouncing off the wall of the room they were in. It didn't matter to her anymore, at least, not at the moment when Jason was coming deep in her cunt.

Meanwhile, Jason was grunting and moaning too. He was just as short of breathe as Annabeth was after dumping his load inside her. Savoring the feeling of her warmly filled cunt, Jason slowly pull his dick out of her pussy and dripple of cum began to leak out of Annabeth.

It took a minute, but when they were finally settled back on earth Annabeth looked as if she's suddenly just feeling the guiltiness of cheating on Percy, no less on her wedding night.

"Oh God! What did we do?" Annabeth said, as if she was only now realizing what she did.

Although Jason could see the guiltiness in her eyes, he was in no mood for her to feeling anything but the pleasure of them having sex together. Quickly, he pulled her off the table. He could see how her legs were trembling as she stood, which added to his pleasure knowing that he made her like this.

"We had sex, Annabeth." Jason smirked, helping her kneel on her knees, "And I am going to make you mine before I let you marry my best friend tonight."

Annabeth quickly realized what Jason meant, seeing how his semi-hard dick was pulsing for her attention in front of her face. Thinking on pure logical, she knew that this relationship that they had should have come to an end long before it got out of control. But now, she was intoxicated on the thrill of having sex with Percy's best friend behind his back.

A moment passed between them, as Annabeth stared at Jason's dick begging for her attention. Jason mumbled in pleasure suddenly when he felt Annabeth took his dick in her soft hand. Annabeth couldn't help herself any more than Jason could help it either. They were both too far down the road and what they were secretly doing was too much to pass it up. It just couldn't be stopped.

Annabeth didn't planned on stopping now. She brought his dick upward and ran her tongue along the bottom of his shaft. Earning herself a victory from the loud moans from Jason, Annabeth smiled to herself and bath her tongue along his newly harden shaft and down to his ball sack. Her guilt was already forgotten and merely a distraction from the real prize she had in front of her. Sucking on his testicles while his cock rested flat on her face, she was worshipping his cock like no other cock, not even Percy's.

"Damn, Annabeth." Jason moaned, seeing his cock flat on her smiling face.

Annabeth looked up at him while sucking his balls, taking in his expression as she switch from licking his testicles to running her tongue along the bottom of his cock really slowly. Giving him a show, she flicked her tongue at the tip of his cock, causing it to bounce and throb wildly.

"You like that?" Annabeth slurred, eyes crossed and darting up and down at the cock bouncing at her face.

Jason was lost for words. He couldn't pay attention to anything else other than Annabeth cute face on his cock and his balls. Just the sight of her running her tongue across his shaft was making him shudder and tremble. To steady himself, Jason weave his hands into her messy blond ponytail. He held her head in place and push his cock against her face. Annabeth got the idea immediately. As much as she enjoyed teasing Jason's cock, she wanted it in her mouth.

"Oh My God." Jason moaned again, as Annabeth suddenly took his whole shaft in her mouth.

As Annabeth suck on him and bobbing up and down his massive shaft, Jason couldn't help with the feeling in his balls anymore. He held Annabeth's head in place and without warning started to thrust roughly into her throat without even letting her adjust.

"Fuck yeah…" Jason mumbled a wordless moan.

Relentless to make pleasure his only priority, Jason fucked Annabeth's face fully knowing that she was skill enough to take his cock down her throat. After all, she told him once how she prefer to deep throat his cock rather than Percy's. It made Jason sort of proud that he was the one Annabeth prefer for mindless sex. It boosted his ego knowing that the man she was going to marry can't quite complete with him. But in Annabeth's eyes, she had always love giving blowjobs. She loved the feeling that it brought her to see the man above her moan at the wicked things she was doing to him. She loved the feeling of submissiveness as she ran her tongue all over a guy's cock. Annabeth knew she loved to suck on Jason's cock even more than blowing off Percy because Jason's was at least a few inches bigger than Percy, which made sucking him a lot more fun because there was more to work with.

Annabeth was only gagging slightly as Jason's huge cock fucked her throat. After a while, Jason sensed that Annabeth was running out of air. Quickly, he pulled out of her mouth and let Annabeth caught her breath back. But not wanting to waste time, Annabeth quickly got back on the job and kiss all over his shaft. Jason was moaning heavily after fucking her throat so roughly, and Annabeth sensed that she was about to get cum on.

"I am going to cum!" Jason moaned, seconds away from blowing up his second load.

Annabeth saw Jason's eyes shut tightly, his hands held her head close to his cock. Annabeth smirked. After all these years of practice, she knew exactly how to get Jason to cum within minutes of her blowing him. Seeing him already there, she smiled up at him before flicking her tongue on the tip of his cock again and again. A trick she learned from a while back that could get Jason to cum immediately. That was the end for Jason. He came with a loud groan.

"Oh Fucking God!" Jason threw his head back as his seed spray all over Annabeth's face.

Annabeth couldn't help but lightly giggle as his creamy cum was pump out on her face. Like an inevitable tsunami, Jason's warm seed splash onto her face. Annabeth made sure to let her tongue out to catch a few spurt of his tasty cum in her mouth.

"Mmm…" Annabeth moaned, tasting some of his cum in her mouth.

As Jason came, he felt Annabeth moved her pouting lip on the bottom of his cock while he cum on her face. As sensitive as he was, the fact that Annabeth kept moving her lips on his cock made his orgasm last so much longer. It took a while, but Jason was finally able to relax after Annabeth moved away from his cock. Jason sighed, removed his hands from her messy hair and her head.

"Taste as good as ever." Annabeth said, wiping some of Jason's cum off her face with her index finger and sucking it afterward.

Jason looked down at Annabeth kneeling underneath him. His semi-hard cock was still pulsing for her attention even after dumping a second load on her. He saw her face covered with his sperm, getting him excited again.

"Look as good as ever too." Jason smirked, taking in Annabeth's face especially her forehead with splashes of his hot cum.

Annabeth laughed slightly. A mirror sat behind Jason and Annabeth saw herself in the reflection. She saw her wedding dress in a crumbling mess. She saw her face covered with Jason cream. She saw her messy ponytail in more mess than originally. Somehow, she couldn't believe that she risked the chance of Percy noticing something wrong with her hair or the look on her face. As much clean up as she could do, she knew there was bounded to be some spot where she'll missed. Though at this point, she didn't cared about it anymore. All those guilty feelings about cheating on Percy was replaced with lust. A strong desire to finish with his best friend on her wedding night.

"It's almost eight now." Jason said, glancing at the clock.

Annabeth nodded. She knew what Jason was implying and got up off her knees. Standing in front of him, Annabeth went for her wedding dress and unzip the back of her dress. Jason mouth hanged wide open as he stared at Annabeth undoing her wedding dress. Once the zipper was lower all the way to the bottom, Annabeth let the white dress fell from her shoulders till it's below her ankles. She stood out of her dress in front of him. As dazed as Jason was, his mouth was a combination of watery and dry.

"What are you doing?" Jason questioned.

Annabeth could see the thirsty look from Jason's eyes. It matched her own thirsty look as she stared at his naked figure and his semi-hard member. Jason looked at the hot blonde with her slim and fit figure as she went over to the door. Jason heard a locking click sound and assume that Annabeth had just lock the door to the bride's room. Annabeth turned to him, looking as naughty as possible.

"I am sure Percy can wait until we are done." Annabeth said, walking back to Jason with a sexy stride.

Jason was sure that the clock read seven fifty, only ten minutes before the wedding reception started. Yet there he was, standing in the bride's room totally naked with a boner that had already been play with, sucked with, and squeeze by the bride herself. Not to mention she had locked the door to the room and walking sexily toward him. He wasn't sure if Annabeth was thinking clearly herself. But then again, he wasn't sure if he himself was thinking clearly.

"And what constitute as finished?" Jason asked Annabeth, walking towards her with his dick swaying side to side.

Annabeth laughed. She went up to him and grab his junk. Giving Jason only a few jerks, he was already back to being hard. Again, that's why Annabeth loves having sex with Jason. Something about him won't let him stop until he's literally drain from dehydration. Jason moaned, feeling himself harden under Annabeth's touch again.

"… when you are too tired to fuck me anymore." Annabeth whispered into his ears.

Jason moaned at the words coming from Annabeth's mouth. He was fully excited again. Seeing how Annabeth looked so inviting and welcoming for him, Jason sprung her around and moved her toward the same marble table they used for their first fuck session on her wedding night. Annabeth instinctively leaned forward against the table, sticking her ass out for Jason to claim it for the second time tonight. With her white lacy panties still on and slide over on one side of her ass, Jason expertly remove her underwear down her tan long legs before Annabeth step out of them. Somehow, her white panties got stuck on her left ankle and she didn't bother to remove it. Jason lined up his revived cock at her wet and used pussy. Annabeth moaned when he teased the tip at her opening until he stuffed her full again.

"Fuck!" Annabeth and Jason moaned loudly.

Annabeth felt as if Jason's cock was even bigger than before. His first batch of cum that he dump in her was all sticky inside her now, making Annabeth believe his cock actually got bigger. Jason didn't let her adjust at all. Once he bottom out, he immediately took it out until only the tip was inside before slamming back inside her hard.

"Fuck…" Jason breathed out a moan.

It was really tight inside Annabeth's pussy. Even though Jason had open her up the first time, it didn't seem to matter because her pussy would always found its tightness back again. Jason was loving it, drilling into her tight sex hole while making Annabeth moaned and chanted his name again and again.

"Oh God! Fuck me right there… Oh Jason!" Annabeth moaned.

Jason had always loved doing Annabeth doggy style. Her ass sticking out for him to fuck her to heaven was as erotic as fucking itself. Periodically, Annabeth would look back at Jason and smiled. That cute smile made everything oblivious and the only thing Jason cared was burying his cock deep within her. Thrusting and smacking into her ass repeatedly, Annabeth was fucked into the marble table and she loved it. Jason gripped her waist with his left hand, helping him fuck Annabeth harder. Meanwhile, his right hand went to her chest and groped her breasts that was begging to be released from her matching white lacy bra.

"Mmm… feels so good!" Annabeth moaned as Jason roughly knead into her boobs.

Jason wanted to feel her boobs without her bra covering it. Having no other choice, Jason removed his hands from her c cup tits and reached behind her back for the clasp holding that piece of clothing on her body. Like an expert, he unclasp her bra with ease. After all, he had much practice before. Annabeth's bra then began to hang loosely on her shoulder, and she quickly shrug it off until it fell on the table and around her hands. Annabeth was totally naked now. Just like Jason, she was wearing nothing except for her stockings around her legs. Jason decided to leave them, as seeing her with stocking only excited him.

Jason didn't slow down once as he removed her bra, and Annabeth could feel the effects of being fucked so roughly while her bra was removed. It brought her closer to her many orgasms of her wedding night. Now that her lacy bar was gone, Jason saw her tits bouncing in sync with his thrusts. He smiled, running his right hand down Annabeth's back, tracing down her spine which made the feeling of orgasm on the horizon for Annabeth.

"I am going to cum!" Annabeth moaned loudly, giving him the same warning as the first time.

Jason smirked. He knew he was the only one who could make Annabeth like this, not even Percy. And after all these years of practice, he knew exactly what to do to get her to cum hard on his dick. Without warning, Annabeth's head was pulled back when Jason grabbed ahold of her blond curls and roughly yank them back. She couldn't help but let out a loud scream. It didn't matter to her that her scream might have gone out the room. The only thing that matter was her orgasm and how Jason's cock was making that happen.

"You like that?" Jason asked her as he fucked her while pulling on her hair.

Annabeth couldn't respond because of her own pleasure coursing through her. Instead, she nodded her head eagerly waiting for herself to cum hard on Jason's cock.

"Cum for me, Annabeth. Cum all over my cock!" Jason said roughly.

Jason was really getting into it, his hard thrust forward made slapping sound with her hips that resonate throughout the bride's room. Annabeth yelped suddenly when Jason smack her ass with his hands. That slap was loud enough that Annabeth knew for certain that it had gone out the room. She prayed to god that nobody was around the hallway when that happened. But the idea brought her really close to orgasm. As a matter of fact, she was really, really close now. All she needed now was something to push her over the edge. Jason knew just the thing.

"Oh My God!" Annabeth screamed as she cum all over Jason's cock.

Jason groaned the moment Annabeth came around his cock. Her pussy put a vice grip on his shaft and squeeze him for that sweet cream to come bursting out. Jason wasn't about to cum though. After dumping two loads in Annabeth, he wasn't about to waste his last opportunity to make it hard for Annabeth to walk down her wedding aisle. Meanwhile, Jason continued to tease her clit that he had reached his right hand under. He was massaging her most sensitive nub and making her orgasm last so much longer than the first time they fucked.

"Fuck! Fuck…" Annabeth moaned, feeling her orgasm lasting much longer than expected.

Jason's cock was throbbing inside her walls squeezing down on him. He knew that he would most certain cum if he didn't pull out of her orgasmic pussy. Quickly, he drew out his cock in the most teasing manner as possible, leaving Annabeth in a moaning wreck. With only the tip of his cock inside, his hard cock bounced out of her pussy with an audible pop. Annabeth was looking even messier than the first time they did it. Just looking at her trembling figure bending over the table was enough for Jason to forget about everything and just cum inside her the instant. He never thought he would be able to control himself looking at Annabeth like this, yet he was now teasing her even more by smacking the bottom of his cock on her pussy. Once the moans he got from Annabeth satisfy him, he switched to rubbing her pussy instead of smacking it. The wet slushing sound when her pussy was lubricating his cock with its juice was certainly music to his ears.

Without resting from her orgasmic bliss, Annabeth was breathing hard while Jason continued to tease her to her core. It made her feel agony and pleasure at the same time, which was something that Jason loved to do to her.

"Stop teasing me…" Annabeth moaned.

Jason chuckled. He was fully enjoying teasing her until she begged for him to fuck her again.

"Do you want this cock, Annabeth?" Jason smirked.

Annabeth was moaning uncontrollably. After such a mind-blowing orgasm, she was dying to have another one with his cock fucking her to oblivion. She knew exactly what Jason was doing to her, and she was too weak to withstand the teasing that his cock was doing to her.

"I want it! I want you to fuck me with that cock and cum inside me again!" Annabeth pleaded, unable to control herself.

Jason's smirk grew wider. He looked at Annabeth so desperate for his cock to fill her up again, enjoying the sight of her submissiveness.

"Get up. I want you to sit on the table." Jason said, letting her adjust herself to the way he wanted.

Annabeth looked back at Jason with a naughty smile in her doggy style position. She wondered what he's got planned, but since she wanted nothing more than his cock pummeling her cunt, she obeyed his orders. Meanwhile, Jason had stop teasing her to let her rearranged herself to his liking. As Annabeth stood up and turn around, she was shaking to her core and her legs trembling after such a powerful orgasm. Jason saw this, and it got him really impatient. When Annabeth was seated and got back into their original fucking position, she gave Jason a smutty smile and open up her tan legs. Jason could already tell that he was going to have a hard time holding his cum back this time around. Mostly due to the fact that Annabeth is looking like a beautiful demigoddess.

"Well?" Annabeth grinned.

Jason couldn't hold back a moan as he stared at Annabeth. Her naked body was so beautiful. Her cute face with her grey eyes was looking at none other than his dick. Her boobs were heaving up and down from her breathing. Her blond hair was a mess, curling all in the wrong place. Her tone belly and her tan long legs all sharply shaped, making her his most desirable figure. Her wide spread open legs was showing her bare pussy, leaving her wetness behind. He was loving it this Annabeth.

"I am so going to fuck you." Jason said, pressing his body against Annabeth.

Annabeth knew exactly what she was doing to Jason. She instinctively wrap her spread open legs around his waist, pushing him closer to her core and made his cock touch her pussy once again. This time, Annabeth wrap herself around Jason's neck, holding onto him.

"Less talking, more fucking. I am ready for you." Annabeth whispered next to his ears.

Jason was not a procrastinator by any means, certainly not in the category when it comes to fucking Annabeth's pussy. Hurriedly, he pushed himself inside her the third time around, feeling less resistance as he jabbed his cock through.

"Oh! Ooohh!" Annabeth moaned as Jason's cock enters her.

Jason didn't waste any time. He was moaning too, but he was more focus on his goal. He wanted to make Annabeth cum again before he release his second load deep inside her. He didn't start off slow at all, knowing that Annabeth could take his cock better than anyone else, plus the fact that he'd already fucked her twice. He quickly bottom out his cock before thrusting crazily like an animal begging for release and fuck her with wild abandonment.

"Ooohh… Jason!" Annabeth screamed, feeling his movement sped up.

Both lovers were just getting back into the groove of their sexual endeavors when suddenly the church bell ring throughout and could be heard by people all around. Annabeth definitely heard the bell, as well as Jason. A moment later, the famous wedding song began to play just a few staircase below them. A signal that Annabeth's wedding had started.

"It started." Jason said half grunting.

Annabeth nodded half-heartedly, without losing any focus on her pleasure. So while the music was playing downstairs, Annabeth and Jason were fucking like rabbits without a care in the world. It excited the both of them because they were literally doing it while she was supposed to be walking down the aisle.

"I know." Annabeth replied, wrapping her legs even tighter around Jason, forcing him to thrust even harder.

"You know Percy is waiting for you, right?" Jason said, pushing his cock all the way in.

Annabeth moaned loudly. She was getting way too horny from so many wrong things she's doing that she just let out her screams.

"I know!" Annabeth moaned, but muffled when Jason kissed her.

Going at it harder than a jackhammer and seriously fucking one another with rough passion and delight, Annabeth senses seemed to have tripled and she could almost visually see her family, guests and most importantly Percy were all question her presence. It brought her nothing but euphoric ecstasy, making her mind blank. She could already see Percy downstairs, waiting for her to show up but didn't. Having that thought alone made her cum so hard, even Jason was groaning as his thrusts turned from fast to supersonic.

"Do you think he's looking for you?" Jason asked Annabeth.

Annabeth was losing her mind over this. His thrusts. His hips smacking into her. His mouth on her lips. Her hands playing with her boobs and her clit. Her mini orgasm was pooling up and she sensed that a large, mind-shattering orgasm was quickly approaching her.

"Just fucking fuck me! I don't give a damn about Percy right now!" Annabeth screamed intensely.

A little while later, Jason suddenly heard the music had stop and he could hear a footstep coming up the spiral staircase.

"Annabeth?"

Jason heard his best friend called out the woman whom he was currently fucking and making her lose her mind. Annabeth heard Percy called out to her too, but she was beyond reasoning right now and all she could do is let Jason continued to do his underlying duty.

"Annabeth?" The voice got increasingly closer.

Jason didn't let up with going to town on Annabeth's pussy, but he tried to keep the smacking and their moans to a minimum. Annabeth looked at Jason increasingly lustful eyes before locking her forehead against his and look deeply into him while he fucked her relentlessly. It was getting intense for both partners.

"Annabeth? You in here?" Percy asked, knocking on the door.

It was the same door where behind it was Jason and Annabeth fucking tirelessly to make each other cum. Annabeth heard the knock, and Jason did too. Annabeth wanted Percy to go away, so she could have just stay silent and let him search other rooms. But she didn't do that. Locking eyes with Jason, Annabeth told him silently to keep fucking her as quietly as possible while trying to reply to Percy with an attempt at a moan-less and coherent sentence.

"Percy? What's up?" Annabeth replied, trying to keep herself from falling over.

"You okay? You missed the wedding." Percy asked with worried.

"Nooo… I am okayyy…." Annabeth said, failing to talk like a normal person.

With Jason's constant thrusts, Annabeth was losing herself too fast to be able to keep a normal conversation with Percy anymore. Jason seemed to catch on, because he was fucking her harder than jackhammering speed now.

"You sure? What's going on in there? Is there something wrong?" Percy asked.

"No! no…. nothing… nothing is wrong…. I… I justtt….. needed some time... um… with thissss…. wedding dress…." Annabeth moaned out.

"Do you need some help?" Percy asked, reaching for the doorknob.

Annabeth was really losing it. Her mind didn't even seem to register what Percy had said just then and she was ready to cum all over Jason's cock fucking her. Jason was also on the same boat. The fact that Percy didn't know he was fucking his girl sent an extra boost of testosterone to Jason as he couldn't help but fuck Annabeth as fast as the speed of light.

"No… no… I am okay… I am okayyyy…. I… its… bad for… the groom to see…. see the bride before…. beforeeewwhhh…. the wedding… I…will I… meet you downstairs… in… in a minute, okay… baby?" Annabeth said through broken words, couldn't even get her thoughts out as the cock fucking her made all the thoughts turned into mush.

Jason was surprised that Percy hadn't broke down the door to the room to see what's going on. But the animosity of being Annabeth's secret fuck buddy was serving him an unbelievable wave of pleasure that he just couldn't stop. Not that he could stop because he sensed that Annabeth was literally second from coming just like he was.

"Okay…" Percy said suspiciously, "I will wait for you downstairs."

Footsteps were walking away from the hallway. Once they didn't hear anymore creaking of the floorboard, Annabeth let loose herself and moaned at the top of her lungs. Jason was also moaning and groaning loudly as his hips were moving on their own. Their big finality was finally at an end when they stop holding on to their orgasm and cum all over each other.

"Fuck… Fuck… Fucking—I am cumming!" Annabeth screamed.

Jason moaned as her wall clinching around him for the third time since tonight. Her pussy was milking him for everything he's got again and he let loose his cum deep inside her pussy.

"God!" Jason moaned with his eyes shut tightly.

Annabeth was almost dying as she came over Jason's cock while Jason came all over her pussy. It was so pleasurable that she almost felt as if her mind wasn't there anymore. Jason was feeling the same way too, her pussy filled with his sperm was the best feeling that he could have ever asked for. Even his knees were beginning to wobble because of the intensity of how much cum he dumped in her pussy hole.

It took a long while before they were even close to catching their breath back. Annabeth sighed heavenly before unlatching herself from Jason's body. She slowly let herself fell backward until her body was laying on the table, her legs unwrap around his hips before she lay there taking it all in. Jason stood there, admiring Annabeth and all her glory.  
"That was fantastic." Jason said.

"Not too bad yourself, Grace." Annabeth smirked.

Getting up off the table, Annabeth started putting everything back on with some help from Jason. Looking at herself in the mirror once everything was back in place, she was looking pristine and innocent at the same time. But she knew deep down, she was a dirty and slutty woman who loves cheating on her soon-to-be husband more than anything in the world. Her panties were smeared with Jason's cum only proved to her that she was this horny and filthy cheater.

"We've got to do this again sometime in the near future." Jason said.

Annabeth laughed, knowing that she might very well want his cock on the day of her honeymoon.

"Anytime you want me, I'll be available for you." Annabeth smiled.

Jason smiled too, knowing that tonight was not the last time they would ever be having an affair.

"I'll stay here and clean up. You should get to your wedding now." Jason said.

Annabeth smiled back gratefully before she slipped out the door and walk down the spiral stair to the lobby. Once in the lobby, she was met with Thalia, her other best friend.

"There you are!" Thalia screamed.

"Sorry, I got caught up with this wedding dress." Annabeth apologized and lied to her best friend.

"Well, at least you are here now. But we can't find Percy anywhere." Thalia said.

Annabeth heart sank the moment she heard that Percy was nowhere to be found. She started to think if he knew what had happened between her and Jason. She wanted to panic, but she kept herself at bay.

"I'll look for him." Annabeth said.

Quickly going back up the staircase, Annabeth searched almost all the rooms besides hers before she's left with one door on far end of the hallway. Annabeth opened the door without knocking and was immediately met with the illustrious sound of skins clapping and a girly moans that quickly made her horny again. She soon realized that she had just found the men's bathroom stall and that her boyfriend, Percy, was slamming into the backside of a girl he couldn't see. The girl was kneeling on the toilet seat and on all fours as Percy hooked his hand around her waist before fucking her even harder.

Frozen in place, Annabeth was shocked and couldn't move.

"Percy?" Annabeth mumbled.

Hearing his name, Annabeth saw Percy turned around quickly as they locked eyes and look at each other with dumbfounded expression. She saw Percy not giving up his thrusts at the girl before he moaned a loud sexy grunt and thrusted himself all the way inside. The girl moaned as she was getting filled up.

"Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed, as if he only noticed her after nutting inside the girl's pussy.

Once Percy let go of his partner, she quickly look back and locked her eyes with Annabeth. Annabeth immediately recognize who she was.

"I am sorry Annabeth." Piper apologized, trying her best to straighten herself up.

A moment of silent where Annabeth was just looking at Percy and Piper, the act that they just had and the cum leaking out of the daughter of Aphrodite's pussy.

"You… You…" Annabeth began, but no words was coming out.

"Annabeth. I am sorry. But… I've got to be honest. I've been having an affair with Piper… behind your back." Percy said.

"Are you mad?" He continued.

Annabeth thought about if she was mad, but she couldn't find any reason to be. After all, she had been fucking Jason too.

"No." Annabeth said honestly.

"I've been having an affair with Jason too…" She continued.

Hearing the revelations, Percy's look soften and he quickly got back behind Piper despite her attempt to stop Percy.

"Percy… what are you…? Mmm...!" Piper moaned, getting stuffed again.

Annabeth was staring this whole time while Percy looked back at Annabeth with an apologetic smile.

"I think we should call off the wedding. Don't you think so?" Percy asked with a smirk.

Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Yeah… Have fun, Percy." Annabeth said with a smile.

Closing the door behind them, Annabeth was relieved and excited. She strolled back to her bride's room, open the door and found Jason putting his clothing back on.

"What are you doing back here? I thought your wedding…" Jason said, just finishing up with buttoning up his shirt.

Annabeth smiled as soon as Jason finished with his tie. It's a shame though because Annabeth was going to rip his clothes off again.


End file.
